fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genghis Breningoch
Genghis Breningoch (成吉•赤色王, Akairo-ō Nariyoshi) is an incredibly destructive person, being both a Dragon Slayer and a Dark Mage. Genghis was raised by his foster mother, Iratus until he was at the age of 19, where he challenged to her a duel and emerged victorious; seemingly killing her. He later began to travel the world and started to interact with the world. He soon began to notice how everyone he meet was rather weak, in comparison to himself and began to gradually become arrogant in his own magic. He eventually discovered an ancient book that told tales of how Dragon Slayer killed both Dragon and Humans, taking over their territory until they reigned supreme. Genghis became inspired by the book and set out to conquer all that stood in his path. He began to with a few small villages, razing them into the ground before he began to target more populated towns. In the span of four years, he conquered a total of ten villages, four town and one major city before he was eventually captured by the Magic Council and thrown into a special prison, capable of keeping him in. He stayed there for the next three years until one day; he began to hear a rumor of a Mage that was able to use Dragon Slayer Magic through an armor. But it was not just any Dragon Slayer Magic. No, it was his Dragon Slayer Magic. Angered at the thought of someone daring to use the same Magic as him without even going through the training, he broke out of the prison; destroying it within minutes. He then began to go on his hunt, looking for the fool that dared used his Magic and think they would not suffer any trouble. Along the way, Genghis eventually met up with Jadis Lissandra, an Ice Dragon Slayer and Annis Sanctus, a White Dragon Slayer. Together, they formed the team known as Dragon Soul. Genghis is known by many names but the two he prefers are the Draconian King of the Vermillion Castle (厳王の朱城, Imu-ō no Akeshiro) and the Bloody Conqueror (血征, Chisei), stating they capture his image the best. Appearance Regarding his apppearance, Genghis takes the appearance of a rather mature looking man. Having an what is best explained as a gruff look on his face at all times, Genghis is often described as a person that looks rather unapproachable. He has a tanned skin complexion, possibly due to absorbing so much heat through his skin. His body is rather muscular, the most noticeable area being his abdomen, as he sports a complete set of abs; though it is hidden by his clothing. He acquired a physical frame through his rigorous training back when he still with his foster mother. When going into height, Genghis is especially tall, standing at an imposing 185.42 cm, making him a towering 6 feet and 1 inch. Genghis' hair is a rather deep red, usually kept in a short, ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. When he was a teenager, Genghis' hair was, while still short and kept in a ruffled manner, even messier and had bangs falling along his forehead. His eyes are an amber color, and are shaped to be rather sharp, usually narrowed. His pupils are rather thin and vertical, similar to that of a Dragon's. Interesting, Genghis has light creases under his eyes, something that he began to develop around his teenage years. When it comes to clothing, Genghis prefers to wear what is best described as a rather western fashion. He prefers to wear jackets that usually have fur on them. His standard outfit consist of a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath that is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame from the world. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt, that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears other jewelry pieces with his clothing, primarily silver as it adds a certain flare to his outfit. He has a silver ring that is on his left hand in his index finger. He also has a star-shapped necklace that hangs down his shirt. He also has a piercing in his left ear. When Genghis was in Prison, he wore a traditional prison outfit, consisting of a white and black jumpsuit that cover his entire body, giving him the illusion of having a lean body build. He had on a pair of black boots, although it is speculated that he stole these from a guard, not that they could ever find proof of such a deed. Personality There are not many words that a person would use to describe Genghis but the two that certainly stick out the most; arrogant and uncaring. Genghis has proven that he is rather arrogant, showing that time and time again that he believes all-powerful due to being a Dragon Slayer. He takes great pride in being a Dragon Slayer, stating that he is above the limits of normal humans, showing the greatness of his arrogance. He tends to not listen to his companions, often ignoring their words in favor of going for his own way, often leading to things going rather disastrous. Genghis can also be aggressive and cold-blooded. He has proven that he cares little for life, destroying towns with little to no care. It is unknown exactly how he gained such a strange mentality, although it is speculated that he gained it from the time he spent learning about the outside world. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Genghis has proven over and over that he is a master in the art of hand to hand combat. Genghis uses a style of fighting that utilizes the full potential of his Dragon Slayer Magic. Genghis will coat his hands and feet in thermal energy. This will not only increases the power behind his unarmed attacks but also adds an extra kick to it; it will burn the opponent. This form of combat was actually the product of an accident, as Genghis first used it when he was still traveling Earthland, coming across a Blizzardvern and soon fighting it as it was trying to protect it's territory. Genghis was able to effectively kill the Blizzardvern with minimal effort and has stuck to using this fighting style ever since. Genghis' fighting style primarily focuses on move that resemble that of a mixed martial artist, striking with multiple jabs and kick at incredibly fast speeds and precision, hitting his opponent in the spot that he see they are vulnerable at. When used in combat, Genghis will attack his opponent with the fierceness of a tiger; Genghis will generally overwhelm his opponent, making sure that they do not have a chance to recover at all. He will primarily strike his opponent in area's such as their chest or legs, as they are the area that he believes are most important. This is due to him believing if he can slow down his opponent, then he has a better chance of winning his battle. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: In terms of strength, Genghis is known for having monstrous strength. From one look at him, people can instantly tell that Genghis possess a great amount of strength. Genghis' monstrous strength is one of the many things that he has gained from being a Dragon Slayer, which he uses to his full advantage. Using his strength, Genghis is capable of doing phenomenal feats. He is able to shatter solid objects with little effort, and is capable of lifting objects that are larger and weight much more than himself. Genghis is also able to kick the ground with such force that he can create a miniature earthquake. He can use his strength to launch himself into the air, allowing him to battle with Mages that are able to fly. When under the effects of his Vermillion Drive, Genghis' strength increase to the point where it is frightening. Genghis is able to create craters simply by shifting his feet. When used in combat, Genghis will bombard his opponent with bone shattering strikes, brutally attacking them; not letting up until they are beneath his feet and are unable to move any more. Impressive Speed: When compared to his strength, his speed is slightly lacking. Despite this, Genghis has proven that he is rather agile fighter. Genghis is able to use his speed that he has gained over the years to allow him to do unique exploits; which he is able to implicit into how he fights. Genghis is able to advance at unbelievable speeds. He can use this to his advantage to confuse his opponents before rushing in and attacking them. He is able to implicate his speed into his fighting style as he can deliver quick yet powerful jabs; dealing a great amount of damage along his opponent's body, wearing them out faster. However Genghis' speed is not the only thing that is fast as he possess keen reflexes as well. Genghis is able to react accordingly to he is about to be attack, dodging out of the way before coming back with a strong counterstrike that will daze his opponent and allow him to come in for another attack. Genghis can also use his speed to enhance the boost behind his jump, taking a running start before taking a mighty leap, increasing the range of his jump. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Genghis has proven to possess a great amount of physical endurance, which he acquired through his foster mother's interesting methods of training. Genghis has shown to be able to shrug off multiple attacks without little care. A word to describe Genghis would be unbreakable, as he can get back up after receiving many hits; not giving up until he has won his battle. Genghis has been shown that he was able to take on a large platoon of Rune Knights when they were sent to capture him. He was only taken down due to the involvement of two of the Wizard Saints. Genghis is also able to fight for a long periods of time, going far beyond that of any other Dragon Slayer. Genghis is able to push past exhaustion, and continue fighting; proven at multiple points when he used a Secret Dragon Art that drained of nearly all of his energy and was still able to continue fighting onward, not giving up. Magical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: Genghis, due to his heritage of being a Dragon Slayer, possesses a proportionately larger amount of magical power than most would possess. Genghis actually discovered a way to increasing his magical power through exhausting his own magical container; causing his magical container to grow larger in size and his magic to become much denser. This makes his spells more potent, thus more stronger. This has been shown when Genghis is in battle; capable of unleashing various high-tier Slayer spells and yet still possessing a noticeable amount of magical power still left over. In addition, being a Vermillion Dragon Slayer, Genghis, when devouring heat, is able to constantly replenish his own magical power, as well as heal his own wounds, allowing his to draw fight in various places that have heat around him, even drawing in heat form the sun. Genghis' magical power also has another effect; motion sickness, a phenomenon that a "real" Dragon Slayer possess when they have reached a certain point of power, which Genghis has obviously surpassed. It should be noted that Genghis' level of magical energy is equal to that of Tsuyo's, although it is speculated that Tsuyo was actually holding back some of his power. Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō): Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost, Caster, Slayer and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, that uses Thermal Energy. Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Vermillion Dragon, which allows them to incorporate the element of thermal energy. The user is able to produce thermal energy from their body and control it to attack their enemies. The thermal energy produced by Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; The thermal energy can be released in the forms of heat wave, lasers and even be consentrated to create fire, making it could be considered as a cousin of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition, the user can consume external sources of thermal energy to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of magic that revolves around thermal energy. Another interesting fact is that the user is also able to absorb fire, causing even more speculation about it being the cousin to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. This is most likely due to the fact that thermal energy is able to produce fire. Although, similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own elements, the user is unable to ingest thermal energy or fire that they themselves create. Genghis was taught this magic by his foster mother, Iratus. Genghis learned his Dragon Slayer Magic throughout his life, going through hellish training and beyond. He shown to be a great user of this magic, using it in very destructive way to it's fullest potential. Being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Genghis derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of his foster mother and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. *'Vermillion Dragon's Roar' (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō): The most basic yet destructive spell in a Dragon Slayer's arsenal. Vermillion Dragon's Roar is the most used spell that Genghis has. It is his exclusive Dragon Roar; which incorporates his own element, that being thermal energy. To begin the spell, Genghis will began to gather thermal energy within his mouth and will then release it towards his chosen target. This will unleash a cataclysmic blast, which is able to produce an phenomenal amount of heat, which can burn the surroundings and can go for great distances, destroying all that comes in contact with it. This spell can be released in one of two ways; the first way involves Genghis focusing the thermal energy to form a high concentrated laser. This laser doesn't actually damage the user from the outside but more so internally, as it is slowly heating up the opponent's organs to the point where they combust into flames. The second way is more of a concentrated Roar, as Genghis is able to release a tornado of thermal energy at his opponent. This version actually burns the opponent while at the same time hitting them with a blunt force. *'Vermillion Dragon's Impact Spear' (朱竜の突銛, Shuryū no Tsumori): Genghis engulfs severe heat and thermal energy around both his hand and forearm and will preform a knifehand jab towards his opponent, releasing a spear made of intense thermal energy that will travel towards his opponent. This spell has a unique factor about it that many do not know; it is able to pierce through magical barriers. It is a factor that is created due to the intense heat that is emulated from the spear. The heat is actually able to absorb the Eternano around it, taking it in to strengthen it. When this spell hits the opponent, it can will puncture them, leaving a deep gash while at the same time, burning them from the intense heat. *'Vermillion Dragon's Erupting Fang' (朱竜の噴火牙, Shuryū no Funkaga): Genghis assimilates a great quantity of thermal energy around his hand and will preform a powerful forward thrust in an arc, striking the foe with his finger tips, releasing a immense amount of heat that is capable of burning the opponent's skin. To increase the power of this spell, Genghis is able to draw in heat from nearby sources. This increases overall power of his punch, to the point where he is able to deliver a groundbreaking blow, that is competent enough to melt of the skin off of his opponent. *'Vermillion Dragon's Falling Sun' (朱竜の斜陽, Shuryū no Shayō): Genghis generates orbs of thermal energy in both of his hands and then joins them together, creating an incredibly powerful sphere of thermal energy as a result; before throwing the newly created sphere at the opponent. When said orb collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion that has the power to plow through several buildings at the same time with no effort exerted at all in part of the spell, before blowing them away. The released heat will engulf his target, burning them internally and leave a crater on the ground's surface, scorching the surrounding area. This technique apparently requires more than average energy reserves, and covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. This spell is also capable of making any nearby water evaporate instantly due to the sheer heat. *'Vermillion Dragon's Heat Haze' (朱竜の陽炎, Shuryū no Kagerō): Genghis unleashes a great amount of heat into the air, focusing it into a layer of heated air. This layer cause a shimmering effect, which affects the ability to resolve objects and people. By using this spell, Genghis is able to fool his opponent into thinking that have hit him, which he can dash forward and then attack them with impressive counter. He can also increase the heat to create a great mirage of an area based off of his imagination, fooling others into a false sense of serenity. *'Vermillion Dragon's Explosive Wings '(朱竜の翼爆 Shuryū no Bakuyoku): Genghis rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, he produces a great stream of thermal energy from each of his arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced energy. The intense energy take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack. What makes this spell especially unique is the fact it can cause anything that it comes into contact with to explode into a fierce bonfire, severely burning the opponent. This spell can also be performed by Genghis first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the thermal energy to strike them, dealing greater damage. *'Vermillion Dragon's Burning Maw' (朱竜の燃えのど, Shuryū no Moenodo): Genghis form several wisps of thermal energy around his fingertips and manipulates them to how he sees fit. He can control the wisp of burning energy quite well and is able to use them to grab on to a person's limbs and restrict his opponent, said whips being rather solid. This also can burn the opponent. There is another version of this spell, in which Genghis unleashes a horde of thin thermal beams from his body that will rush towards the opponent and smash into them, dealing sever burn as well as hitting them with great force; causing them to be thrown back from said force. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Heaven and Earth End in Ashes: Overall Limit of Heat' (天地灰尽•全体処暑, Tenchi Kaijin: Zentai Shosho): Genghis focuses his body as he begin to draw energy from any form of heat or thermal energy in anything around him. Once he has absorbed enough energy into his body, the sudden flux in extra heat will start to cause Genghis to have steam extending outside of his armors as it suddenly becomes more and more intense with heat. When it reaches a certain point, the armor acts as a sort of emitter that can actually channel the energy through it and release it in one powerful burst of energy depending on how the user does it. In some cases, the result of the energy can sometimes deal scorches the very earth itself. However, the attack itself can also be very dangerous as the temperatures can sometimes almost reach nearly that of an actual volcano, which could cause the user severe damage to their body as well as their innards. *'Heaven and Earth End in Ashes: Grand Cremation of the Rising Sun' (天地灰尽•巨火葬の旭日, '' Tenchi Kaijin: Kyokaso no Kyokujitsu''): When Genghis begins to draw energy from around him, the sudden change starts to emit high density sunlight all over the his body, eventually transforming the shape into that of an orb. With more energy that Genghis absorbs, it eventually transforms itself into erupting flames that scorch the earth under him as he channel Eternano throughout his body to eventually exit himself from the orb, and allows him to gain control over it to do whatever they wish with it. However, this spell is considered very dangerous due to anyone that is in it's path, eventually bring them all or worse melting them if they ever get caught in the heat . Another side effect to this spell is that when Genghis has the orb in control, he must maintain a steady flow of Eternano to maintain it's shape or else it will discharge and backfire, burning everything in it's path to the ground. *'Heaven and Earth End in Ashes: Burned Lotus, Fire Sword Fist' (天地灰尽•焼蓮火剣拳, Tenchi Kaijin: Shōren Hitsurugiken): Burned Lotus, Fire Sword Fist is the last and probably most powerful of the Vermilion Dragon Slayer: Secret Arts, which is considered the most dangerous as well due to the amount of harmony, focus, and power needed to keep it under control. Genghis begins by drawing in energy from all heat sources around, including the very sunlight into his armor as it starts to glow bright crimson red. Afterwords, when he has collected enough thermal energy that his own armor is practically steaming, Genghis then channels every single amount into their right hand, resulting in a powerful blazing inferno of thermal energy to erupt as it solidifies into a sword-like weapon that with one swing could incinerate an entire forest with just one swing. However, due to the level of power with this spell, it is shown to only be used in an extreme emergency due to the very deadly end result of the his hand almost being burnt. Also, when Genghis casts this spell, it drains him of nearly all of his energy, which results in the armor to be out of energy and not able to continue to fight anymore. Vermillion Drive Vermillion Drive (バーミリオン・ライブ, Bāmirion Doraibu): A technique that intensifies Genghis' Magic attributes, cloaking his body in a aura of thermal energy which allows him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, partially his speed. As with all Drive, Vermillion Drive harnesses the Dragon Slayer's power to indeed kill dragons, granting Genghis the ability to perform new moves as well as make them stronger. Something to take not is that the thermal energy that Genghis generates has a secondary ability; it will instantly super heat his skin to the point where any person that tries to make contact with him, will be severely burned. Genghis is able to access this because of the fact that he has a lacrima implanted into him. *'Vermillion Dragon's Thunderous Roar' (朱竜の轟音, Shuryū no Gōon): A powerful variant of Vermillion Dragon's Roar, only usable in Vermillion Drive. To initiate this spell, Genghis will assimilate thermal energy into his mouth, greater than his original Roar; to the point where his checks will began to turn red from the sheer amount of thermal energy that Genghis is building up. Genghis will release the thermal energy that he has built up, unleashing a ginormous devastating beam of superheated energy; this beam will destroy all that stands into the way of it's path, burning it into nothing but ash. Dual Element Dragon Mode Vermillion Ice Dragon Mode (モード朱冰竜, Mōdo Shuhyōryū): Vermillion Ice Dragon Mode is Genghis' Dual Element Dragon Mode; this ability is gained by eating the ice from a Ice Dragon Slayer, and having thermal energy and ice inside his body fused together, Genghis has the ability to use his Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic along with ice. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both freezing them and burning them up into defeat. This is also shown to has a strong blunt force behind it. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, Genghis is able to call upon it when he is in a state of frustration or anger. An interesting thing to note is that Genghis is actually able to create ice so cold that it burns his surrounding. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Genghis of all his energy, something which he is trying to find a way around. *'Vermillion Ice Dragon's Roar' (朱冰竜の咆哮, Shuhyōryū no Hōkō): Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改, Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): A revised version of Genghis' regular Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, only accessible in Vermillion Ice Dragon Mode. Relationships Jadis Lissandra Genghis and Jadis have a rather interesting relationship. While in the beginning, Genghis did not care for Jadis that much, only see her as simply a person that could help him accomplish his goals. He did not really prefer to even speak to her, often ignoring her words. As time when on and he spent more time with her, Genghis began to develop a sort of father-daughter relationship with Jadis. While it wasn't the perfect relationship, Genghis did show that he did care for her at multiple times. He would often worry about her, not that he would admit this out in the open, as he did not want her to be hue or taken from him. He would go above and beyond just to keep her safe, as she keeps him from straying of the path to their perfect world where they rule and are judged no more; where they can live freely and not worry about being degraded by theses that do not understand that which goes against what they were taught to accept. Quotes Trivia *Ironically, the "ancient" book Genghis had read was nothing more than a fictional story created by a lazy author. *Genghis has a love for tomatoes, stating they remind him of his victims. Behind The Scenes *Genghis' appearance is based upon Mikoto Suoh from K. *The idea behind Genghis and his personality came from watching the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z, taking note of Vegeta. *Phantom helped with Genghis' Secret Dragon Slayer Arts, so be sure to give him credit. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer